After the finale
by oncer14
Summary: My take on what happens at the end of season 3 for Killian and Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I could think of a good name for it!**

**My first fanfic so sorry if it's a bit crappy! I am doing this because this is what I hope for Emma and Killian after season 3 and what I think will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time or any of the characters.**

Emma's POV

Regina storms out of Granny's taking Henry with her (he always stays at her house on Fridays), then Robin follows along with Marion and Roland. I sit down starring at the ground, hooks hand on my shoulder as I sit back down.

"Emma? You know this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known, neither of us could have" Killian says to me trying to calm me down but it isn't working.

"It is my fault. I should have just listened to you"

Killian's reaction is one I wasn't exactly expecting. He looked at me as if he was saying "you would never had listened to me"

"Can we go somewhere to be alone? I don't want to be around loads of people at the moment, I feel as if everyone in the room is looking at me" I whisper to him.

"Where did you have in mind, love?" he says nodding at me.

"Have you still got your room upstairs?" I ask not realising that I am slightly implying I want to sleep with him. I only realise when he raises his eyebrows.

"Yes I do swan. Do you want to meet me up there when you have said goodbye to your family?"

"No, can we just sneak out I don't want to talk to anyone. I will text them to tell them I have gone to yours." I honestly don't want to see anyone the thought at the moment doesn't fill me with much hope and joy because they will just say thing I already know. I just want to be away from everyone I enjoyed having alone time with Killian in the past.

We walk upstairs to his room. I have to text all the way up there as my parents have already noticed I am missing. They don't reply when I say 'I am going to stay at Hook's tonight'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is my chapter 2! I tried to write this one as quickly as possible!**

Killian flings the door open. As He is closing the door I find his rum and pour us each a glass and swig mine before he can sit at the dining table.

"You thirsty, love?" he says with a stupid grin on his face. He sits he drinks his rum. I try to pour him another glass but then he stops me and says "Emma I know you are upset but alcohol isn't the solution."

"It is for now. Anyway when did you become the one to judge someone for drinking their troubles away?" I look at him, he has a confused look on his face. I don't know if he thinks I am joking or not.

"Well when that person happens to be the person I love, so please just talk to me and don't start drinking to solve your problems cause it won't help you I promise." He looks actually concerned for me. So I move my chair so I am closer to his and I put my hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, you're right but I just don't know what to do. We never seem to get a break as soon as one problem resolves itself another appears I just want a break, that only seems to be when I sleep, but then there's the nightmares about losing Henry, my parents and you" he look sympathetically at me then kisses me, he rests his head on mine.

"You will never lose me. I promise you. And as for your family I think for now you can rest assure they will be safe"

"How can you be so sure?" I say as I sit back in my chair.

He sighs and says "Because as I said in Neverland I have yet to see you fail" I smile at him because I remember all the things he said to me during that conversation. "…and I told you that I would win your heart and it would because you want me. And do you?"

I laugh and kiss him passionately, his hand tangled in my hair. I pull away and stand up and take him into his bedroom. The rest of the night is one big blur of what is a magical night between me and the man I love. As we lie there snuggled up together he whispers in my ear saying "I will take that as a yes"

**End of this chapter for now I will try to write some more this week but on Friday I go on holiday so it might be a while till I can write more. And Elsa will feature soon and I will try to write things that seem similar to the pics that have been released! Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up cuddled up to Killian. I decide to sneak out quietly maybe I can get back to my parent's loft before they realise I have been out all night. As I am putting my clothes on Killian has already noticed I have gone so he has taken the pillow I was lying on to cuddle, I giggle silently to myself. Then I write him a note saying:

_Dear Killian,_

_I have gone to Mary Margret's and David's so they don't worry._

_Thank you for looking after me last night._

_Love Emma_

_X_

As I walk to my parent's loft I see my mum and dad walking down the road with Neal. I walk over to them "hi guys what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same. But Neal couldn't sleep so we are taking him for a walk." David says suspiciously.

"Yeah, where were you this morning? We came to check on you when we were leaving but you weren't in bed and it didn't look slept in" My mum says just to make me say it I can tell by her face, she knows where I have been.

I take a deep sigh and tell them "I was at Hook's, I felt bad about Regina so I wanted to get away from everyone for a little bit"

They both nod in sync. We walk along a little bit more I say hello to Neal who is lying in his pram looking in no way like he is going to go to sleep anytime soon. Then from the distance I hear someone calling my name. We all turn to see Hook running toward us. My parents walk ahead pushing Neal in front of them as I wait behind. "Swan, there you are. I was on my way to find you. I was worried when I woke up and you were gone, considering all that has gone on recently" he says whist moving my hair with his Hook.

"Sorry, did you see my note?"

"Yes I did but after I had searched all the rooms for you"

"Well you have found me now" I soon as I say that he moves closer to me.

"Yes and for the rest of the day I intend for you not to leave my sight" he says playing with my jacket. I feel like we are about to kiss as I tilt my head leaning in but then almost as our lips are about to touch we hear Leroy screaming "We're under attack! We're under attack" and running towards us. I can see the disappointment and annoyance on Killian's face.

**So this is chapter three if you like it tell me! I tried to write as close to what I want for them and what the show. Hope you like it! More chapters to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys OMG been so busy recently so I haven't had chance to write anything new! Hopefully I can update more often but I will be very busy this year! Sorry!**

Killian steps backwards with a mixed reaction of being annoyed and disappointment. Emma just tries to calm grumpy down so she can get some sense out of him but she can't help having the same reaction on the inside.

"Wait, Hold on calm down. Ok what's going on?" Emma asks.

"We were just walking down the road and a car was hit by some ice and swerved and nearly hit us and when we looked to see where it came from there was a girl in the street who was just stood there." He said without even taking a breath.

"What that doesn't make any sense how can a girl have done this? Ok let's go find the girl."

Killian takes his gaze from Emma and looks at grumpy with daggers and says whilst pointing his hand out in the direction they came from "lead the when then".

They all run down the street Emma is pointing her gun downwards as she runs. As they approach the spot where the 'attack' happened Hook notices a girl wearing a light blue dress in the corner of his eye. The dress looked like something that would have been worn in the Enchanted Forest not here where the attire is much different. As he is about to say something as Emma stands next to the icy floor, they suddenly notice a path of ice starting from the barn where they had been the night before. Emma says to grumpy "say in Granny's Killian and I will go investigate".

After Grumpy has left they begin walking up to the barn almost in dead silence until they reach the front door of the barn and Emma looks at Killian and says "Do you think this is something we did? I mean something we by accidently brought back? Like whatever that vase thing you were playing with had in it?"

"To be honest I.." hook is cut off half way through his sentence as they hear a noise coming from behind them, they both turn around in sync instead of finishing he just says "Well that's new" as they walk towards the giant snow monster, lifting her gun into the air aiming for it.

**That's where I am going to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger! Hope you enjoy! I will try to update more often! Reviews are welcomed tell me if it's any good or any things you want to see! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey finally updating god it's been ages and sorry to say next update will be long too probs sorry! But I will make this one longer! Hope you enjoy!**

Emma lowers her gun as the giant snow monster blast freezing cold air into their faces as he screams. They fly back and land side by side, almost in the same position they landed in the night before when they returned home from the past. Elsa runs off towards the edge of the forest near the town line before Emma and Killian can get back up, whilst the snow monster is leading them in the other direction to protect Elsa like it was made to do. Killian stands up first brushing himself off then pulls emma up and with a concerned look in his eye says "you okay, love? Not hurt are you?" when he says this in the same second he notices a cut on emma's arm and she is limping. He picks her up and lies her on the hay at side of the barn so he can look at her arm and leg.

"Killian! Put me down we have to go after that thing! I'm fine stop fussing!" she tells him as he is putting her down. As he bends her left leg out straight she hisses in pain.

"You are clearly not ok, love. Its ok I will radio your Father and he can take care of the monster. You need to go to the hospital!" He says holding her close to his body.

"Killian please I don't want to go to the hospital! I'm fine-" he tries to cut her off but she puts her finger on his lips and tells him "if you let me finish. I was going to say that you can take me to my parents and I will get the first aid kit there" he nods to her and the lifts her up again in his arms whilst she has her arms around his neck. While he carries her home emma just stares at him which makes him slightly blush.

When they arrive back at the loft killian settles emma down on the bed facing the kitchen, giving her a kiss on the head as he goes to find the first aid kit which according to her is under the sink.

"I'm just going to the bathroom whilst you find that" she tells him then kissing him on the cheek as she walks by him. She isn't technically lying she is going to go into the bathroom then climb out the window. Not lying. But not really truthful. She never likes lying to him but she knows she can help defeat the snow monster.

A couple of minutes later Killian knocks on the bathroom door "love, you alright?" he then opens the door to see no sign of emma but he notices the open window "Bloody hell!" he runs out of there and towards the forest to hopefully find emma before she arrives, he didn't want to worry her by telling her but the cut on her arm it was infected. After seeing this happen before to many of his crew he could spot it a mile off.

As he is running down the street he is looking for the radio to tell david to get emma away from the monster and to a hospital straight away he noticed it missing, then realised when she had walked passed him giving him a kiss she was actually pick-pocketing him "that bloody woman!" he whispers to himself.

Emma has being following the instructions david has been giving her to get to the merry mens' camp. David calls her over signalling "Emma! Over here." He notices her in pain and realises when she said to him on the walkie talkie that hook was over reacting, she was lying more like she had ran away from him so she didn't miss anything. "are you sure you're okay? Cause you look like you're in pain" he says with a protective father look in his eyes.

"I'm okay, my leg hurts a little but it is just a little bruised" she tells him trying to put her most convincing 'I'm okay' face on.

She looks around at the camp with all the merry men who have the weapons aimed at the monster. Emma hears crunching branches behind her hoping to god it was not Killian. She knew he was going to be mad at her but she was hoping he could forget about it, _'with enough kisses I could persuade him to forget'_ she thinks to herself, then looks around to check she said that in her head. But she doesn't turn fully around as she is too afraid of who it is.

"Where's captain lover boy?" she hears a woman's voice which puts her more at ease but not completely, as its Regina's voice. But as regina is about to have another sassy comment they hear snapping of branches and panting.

"Present" Killian says raising his hand. He steps over to emma and looks at david then says "sorry mate hope you don't mind this"

"mind what?" he asks in confusion.

"This" turns back to look at emma and sweeps her off her feet into his arms and begins to walk away with her as she tries to get out of his arms. Unfortunately for emma he is too strong.

"Killian put me down now! I'm serious!" she shouts at him.

"Nope sorry love no can do" he says in his normal cocky tone.

"why the bloody hell not?"

He simply smiles at her and says "That's my saying, love. Not rubbing off on you am I?" he asks raising his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"you wish! Anyway if u won't put me down at least tell me where you are taking me!"

"You'll find out. So impatient" He says shaking his head at her.

"killian I swear if this isn't a life or death thing-" she says in a less angry tone than before. He puts emma down and steadies her on her feet, then pulls her in for a long lingering kiss, when their lips touch emma pulls killian tighter around her.

When they break free killian tells emma "Be patient" then picks her up again and starts to carry her to the hospital whilst she clings on to his warmth and love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this chapter won't be as long as the last but I am trying to update a lot more often I've just been very busy recently! Thanks to all the followers and people who favourite my story!**

Killian sets Emma down in the waiting room, Doctor Whale sees the two of them and strides over to them only looking at Killian and says "Killian, Emma what are you guys doing here?" he looks to Emma and in shock of how bad she looks tells her "Dear god Emma what happened? Have you been hurt? You're looking very pale" she gives a confused look to Killian, then takes off her jacket and notices that her arm is covered in her blood. She stares at it in shock as she doesn't understand why a tiny little cut could do so much! "Emma follow me" Doctor Whale tells her nodding at Killian, Killian lifts Emma up again.

To lighten to mood as they are rushing down the halls to desperately get Emma's wound cleaned she says to Killian "You're going to put your back out if you continue to be carrying me so much" she says with a nervous smile whilst trying to hide the pain from him.

"Lie her down on this bed she needs to go into theatre immediately" Killian looks more terrified than Emma does. With good reason, he can't lose Emma like he lost Milah. "Has she any other injuries, Hook?"

"Yeah her leg, she's been struggling to walk on it." He doesn't look at Whale he is too concerned with Emma that he doesn't take his eyes of her. The bed Emma is lay on starts moving as a nurse is pushing it down halls towards the area where Killian assumed all the operations happened. One of the nurses following close by puts her hand on Killian's chest and tells him "sorry sir you can't come any further" Killian looks at Emma as the bed keeps moving and her eyes are keeping on his. But she's gone round the corner, he can no longer see her. "You can wait in the waiting room, sir. We will come at get you as soon as she is out of theatre but for now I will have to ask you to go back."

Later, as charming arrived along with Snow and Neal, they found a nervous Killian pacing up a down the hospital. "Hey you ok? She'll be fine you know that don't you" charming says putting his hand on Killian's arm.

"I'm fine but she just worries me that's all. I can't lose her"

"And you won't she's a fighter plus this isn't as bad as what could have happened. Belle's told me what ice magic can do" Snow tells Killian to reassure him.

"What do you mean ice magic?" Killian says looking at the both of them in confusion.

"When you arrived and took Emma before, Regina arrived just before we were all about to be killed. She told me this was ice magic and that it could only be stopped with magic" he told Killian.

"So-" he was interrupted by a nurse tapping him on the shoulder, causing him to spin around. "Excuse me sir, your wife is awake" as soon as charming heard the word wife he almost choked. He stepped in front of Killian and says "They're not married, just dating" he said begrudgingly.

"Ok then, if you follow me this way then" the nurse turns walking towards the rooms, holding a file which said 'Emma Swan' on the front of it. Killian gulped knowing she was ok as he was able to see her. 'She must have been otherwise he wouldn't have been allowed to see her surely?'


End file.
